gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Repossession
Repossession is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V, given to protagonist Franklin Clinton by car dealer Simeon Yetarian from his business in Pillbox Hill. Mission Franklin and his friend Lamar are ordered by Simeon to recover a motorbike sold to a gang member who refused to pay. The two make their way to a suburban area where the target lives and search for the bike before Lamar triggers a gunfight with the owner's friends, also the Vagos. A car enters the area and crashes, leaking gasoline, prompting Franklin to shoot the oil spill and destroy the vehicle. The owner of the bike escapes on it, and the Franklin and Lamar follow in pursuit. The duo kill him, take the bike, and rendezvous, but in the words of Franklin "You can't repo the assets of a dead man" - So Lamar keeps it for himself, only for the bike to become one of Franklin's personal vehicles. Mission Objectives *Go to Vespucci Beach. *Follow Lamar to the garage. *Search the bike. *Escape the Vagos ambush. *Recover the bike from Esteban. *Return the bike to Lamar. Gold Medal Objectives *Time - Complete within 06:30 *Trail Blazer - Shoot the gasoline trail *Headshots - Kill 6 enemies with a headshot *Accuracy - Finish with a shooting accuracy of at least 70% Aftermath Los Santos Meteor Newspaper "Police are scratching their heads as to what caused a violent shootout in Puerto Del Sol yesterday that left several gang members dead. The recent rise in gang crime continues unabated. An alley off Magellan Avenue in Vespucci Beach was turned into a war zone and the battle then spilled out onto the surrounding streets. Police are uncertain if this means drug wars between Hispanic gangs have reignited, or if this was simply a deal or an altercation gone wrong. The Vagos are known to have long-term turf wars both internally and with the city's other major street gangs, including the Aztecas who have been largely forced out of Los Santos into Blaine County, the Ballas and the Families. No one is clear on what caused this massacre, with LSPD spokesman Lee Whitless stating "We are desperately searching for someone to blame. We haven't found anyone yet, so we are probably going to try to say something silly like "it's the fault of junk food or pollution", simply for something to say." Bleeter Posts *@gogodave - "major shootout goin down rite near the boardwalk at vespucci beach I can hardly bleet im rolerblading so fast" *@pato_grande26 - "They sayin Los Santos Vagos got run up on bad. I mean like ten homies face down bad. Shit just got turned up." Lifeinvader Posts *Lamar Davis - "That was wild down at Vespucci, dog. We need to ask Yetarian for a pay rise." *Simeon Yetarian - "What the hell happened with that bike? Why must you make a simple job so complicated?" *Lamar Davis - "Employee of the month? Now that's some bullshit." Weazel News A quiet cul-de-sac erupted in gang violence as a bloody massacre left several Vagos gang members dead. A trail of devastation and no clear idea what happened or why. Police don't know if this means drug wars between hispanic gangs have reignited, or, if this was simply a deal or an altercation gone terribly wrong. '' Trivia *A part of this mission was seen in the gameplay trailer. Around 0:40 to 0:46, behind Franklin was a photo of Simeon hanging from the wall, as Employee of the Month. But in-game, Franklin was rewarded as Employee of the Month. The possible reason for this was so that Rockstar wouldn't show any spoilers, revealing Franklin as Employee of the Month. But in Simeon Yeterian's random event, Simeon's Employee of the Month photo will be hanging on the wall. **The scene with Franklin and Lamar at the Car Wash was also shown in the gameplay trailer. *The Vago who bought the bike can be spared by shooting him off his bike before he drives away. He seems to have higher health than the other gang members so this could even be performed with a shotgun. *Sometimes shooting the gas will not award the player with the "trail blazer" gold medal requirement, effectively making this mission impossible to recieve a gold medal on. *After the mission Complications, Franklin can find the Bagger at his safehouse. *At the beginning of the mission Lamar will talk about Franklin's haircut. It also happens on The Long Stretch if Franklin didn't get a haircut. *An internet news article from Los Santos Meteor after this mission, says that Lifeinvader is going to "make history again with a new product launch this week", which means that the events of this mission and Friend Request happens in the same in-game week. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough - Story Mission Reposession|Reposession Mission Walkthrough Reference *"Words First Hands on with GTA V", ''IGN. Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V